


To You of the Wind

by lilyweiss



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyweiss/pseuds/lilyweiss
Summary: what happened to Tsubasa in XV needs a closure at this point.
Relationships: Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Kudos: 35





	To You of the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song ''Kaze no Anata ni''.  
> I'm not proud of my writing but here it is. I hope you, at least, like it.
> 
> sakimori: tsubasa calls herself ''sentinel''  
> tsurugi: sword

Raindrops steadily fell from the sky as tumbling clouds brimmed in one place to obscure the sunny view for the whole city. The thunder clapped once in the hollow darkness, giving the scariest form of vocal violence. Tsubasa breathed throatily, remembering that unwelcome memory that rested deep down her heart. Her mind exploded with pent up rage and immediately after, words lost its voice halfway in her mouth. 

The sadness had sat on her heart once the vivid image of her father's death projected in front of her eyes once again, the shreds of her sanity had been standing on the thin ice. She wasn’t sure how to suppress this pang of guilt in her heart again. Perhaps, it was that time of year?

_Scold me more_

_Watch over me_

_Father._

Tears brimmed in the corner of her eyes before she stumbled on the way and injured her knee, and so she snapped back to her senses. The blood was leaking around, stark red. She rushed to her bedroom to get a band-aid inside the drawer, just beforehand noticed the blue flower accessory on top of her nightstand. Her older friend stayed the night a few days ago and her mind tripped down the memory lanes wherein she was no longer seeking answers, rather wanting to unwind and have a peaceful mind.

‘’ _I think it’s your turn to answer her courage._ ’’ Maria’s gentle words flashed through in her mind, encouraging her to take action when they were on the moon. An emotional warmth enveloped her thoroughly as soon as she recalled afterwards, when she finally held Hibiki’s hand. 

Maybe it was her turn to answer her Father’s courage? Just a few words…She opened her mouth wanting to protest this sudden urge yet failing miserably. 

That day, that rainy day, Tsubasa decided to visit the cemetery. 

-

‘’Be prepared in ten minutes, I’ll call Ogawa to accompany you,’’ said Genjuuro on the other line of the phone, keeping his tone firm. 

‘’Thank you Commander, but I’ll be fine by myself alone.’’

He promptly heaved a sigh, announcing his worry through the line, but Tsubasa hadn't paid enough attention to take it into consideration at that moment. 

‘’Fine. I will tell you only one thing, Tsubasa…. The past is in the past, and it was never your fault. Keep that in mind please.’’

Tsubasa cleared her throat, trying to restore some confidence in her voice. ‘’Hai. I’ll be careful, see you then Commander.’’ She hung up the phone and went to wear proper clothes to go out.

Meanwhile the rain continued to fall in a crazy chaotic pattern to splutter drops and created silver puddles in every corner, Tsubasa got on her motorcycle and drove onwards to the destination. The cold rain drops were slapping her helmet as if for each guilt and grief piled up over a year. She let this moment drift by quite slowly, yet an occasional wave of puddles briskly brought her back to her senses. 

Soon, she got off her motorcycle and made her way to the gate, eyes cast to the cement sidewalk. Many gravestones surprisingly coloured in vibrant hues with flowers, she skirted around and finally reached the Kazanari surname engraved in the stone. The blackened gravestone stood in front of her beneath them lie the pale sakura leaves. The height of raw emotion that swelled within her began to subside as she put the flowers on the cold stone and said her prayers in imperturbable silence. 

Seconds passed, she looked up at the sky with pure relief. Whatever she was holding on to, it was probably hurting or bothering her much more than it did anyone else. Because she was struggling to identify her own happiness no one asked for by now. 

_We do it because people are worth protecting_

''I'll continue to sing, Father. That’s my happiness.'' She turned her back to the gravestone for the last time. ''Goodbye.'' smiled heartily and took her leave. The pale sakura leaves flitted in the abrupt breeze. 

-

The rain finally called it a day. The sun seemed to mingle with the fresh air now, and Tsubasa returned to her home adequately by that time. Her heart was much more at ease. Acceptance and moving on, that was what she needed instead of drowned in the sea of sorrowful memories.

She picked her phone and decided to call her friend. 

‘’Hey Maria, want to come over my place?’’ Tsubasa heard her friend choke on her drink. ‘’You okay over there?’’

Several seconds later, ‘’That was out of nowhere,’’ Maria said, her voice straying from the line for a moment, which left Tsubasa confused. 

Tsubasa heard various sounds together, perhaps her friend was cleaning up a mess. ‘’Is that a yes or no?’’ 

‘’Sure, why not. I’m sure you didn’t clean your very disorganized place at all and need my help,’’ Maria’s tone filled with confidence, even Tsubasa could imagine the prideful posture in front of her.

‘’N-Not at all! As a sakimori, it’s one of my duties to keep a clean apartment at least.’’ Tsubasa’s voice was faltering that didn't hide the slightest hint of discomfort.

‘’Sounds unbelievable. Convince me then. I’m coming over your place now. I hope you can clean up in the meantime,’’ Maria playfully chanted and hung up the phone.

‘’Wait Maria-’’ 

And Tsubasa found herself on a messy battlefield, though unfazed since she had expected Maria would say such unneeded remarks to push her in the mud. Her eyes moved to the jungle of uneaten food, vaguely called objects, unwashed clothes and tissues littered all over the floor. Her nose couldn’t handle the stench that wafted up at her, and immediately started to tidy the room.

Half an hour later, Maria came in with plastic bags in her hands, the corner of her lips curved into a beautiful smile.

‘’You sounded like a tired old man on the phone so I bought alcohol-’’ Maria was interrupted by a rarely-seen clean place, which had her drop the bottle from her hand. There was certainly something peculiar about this room regarding Tsubasa's habit of dealing with the messy places.

Maria strode confidently towards her bedroom, finding the closet nearby the bed. She swallowed hard, it took minutes to have willpower to open it, reluctantly. 

‘’Oi, why are you going over there?’’ Panic surged within Tsubasa, but there was no hint of panic-packed reaction written over her face.

As Maria opened the closet, she frowned and pursed her lips at the many things swarmed to one place like a mountain. 

‘’Oh my god, this is a disaster zone, it reeks of what? Oh, my eyes. Is that your bra under the sake bottle? Wait, this is my underwea-’’ 

Tsubasa flushed in shame, unable to bring words. She made herself a mental note to make sure she cleaned up fully before her friend would stop by.

‘’I can’t believe you crammed everything into this closet, you baka sakimori.’’ 

Maria roughly snatched the clothing or what seemed as one from the closet and threw it in the washing basket. Taking out the vacuum, sucking all the dirt from the ground into it, under the bed it went, between the three draws it sucked and through the dirt it cleaned. 

After fifteen minutes, Maria got out of the room in dismay. ‘’I don’t know how you live your life like this. But my eyes witnessed something was moving under your bed for a second, though it’s no longer living.’’

Tsubasa cracked a faint smile, noticing the dirt on Maria’s face. She couldn't help but wipe it off gently, or more like caressed her cheek with her thumb. ‘’Thank you.’’

Maria felt her cheeks hot at the mere touch. ‘’I see your deniability zone is far too small and you admit that saving the world from Noise is much easier than cleaning your own room for you. What an interesting tsurugi you are.’’ Maria held the chuckle back while patting Tsubasa's shoulder. 

Tsubasa rubbed the nape of her neck, slightly embarrassed. Their eyes locked with each other at a moment’s notice and both of them laughed in the end. 

Maria finally opened the alcohol bottle. Tsubasa scrubbed the thin glasses of the cupboard and served it on the coffee table. The transparent liquid bathed ice in the glass which they had taken some delight in watching it dissolve a tad until it would reach a certain coldness.

Soon after pouring the cold drink in the glasses, they both sipped it with some glee and began to talk in this serenity. 

‘’I visited Father today,’’ Tsubasa’s tone was even, but her fingertips fidgeting with the glass.

Maria noticed the change in both her tone and posture. Yet, she didn’t want to interrupt her talk, only grabbed her hand and squeezed it for reassurance that she would keep going.

‘’As you see, I’ve always been trained to be perfected as a sword in the Kazanari household. Just a filthy tool of this family. But Father has always believed in my song despite the whole affair in the family. He once wished for my happiness, I’ll strive for my dreams so I’ll continue to sing. And today I told him, finally.’’

Maria softly smiled, drawing closer to her. She wrapped her arms around her, enveloping her into a tight hug. She thought Tsubasa needed this more than ever.

Tsubasa reciprocated and buried her face in Maria’s shoulder, quietly sniffing. ‘’Thank you, Maria. I’m glad you came here.’’

‘’It can’t be helped you’re such a cute tsurugi,’’ Maria whispered quietly into her ear.

Their bodies melted into each other as every muscle lost its tension. The warmth crawled up to Tsubasa’s neck. She particularly felt herself breathing heavily, accompanied by a racing pulse and she finally released herself from the hug. That sweet sensation was oddly familiar to her, but she couldn’t put her finger on since when. She slowly breathed in and out, trying in vain to calm down the pounding heart. She was appreciative of this simple gesture as if somethings began to change in herself, more welcoming and less cold; more selfish and less arrogant. 

She snapped back from her reverie as Maria sipped her drink once again and turned her head slightly to a side, as she pointed to the bathroom, ‘’Nee Tsubasa.’’ 

Tsubasa looked to the direction of her index finger, ‘’Hmm?’’

‘’I think you really do need a proper washing machine here.’’ 

Tsubasa lifted her eyebrow, ‘’Why? Ogawa-san always does the laundry.’’

Maria looked in bewilderment. ‘’You can’t let a man do your job. You have your lovely sword-pattern underwears that shouldn’t be brought to daylight!’’

‘’B-But I can take care of those stuff.’’ Tsubasa spoke up meekly, feeling a blush adorn her cheek. Her friend was becoming an unforgiving bundle of tease again. ‘’Wait, how do you know that-’’

‘’Define those stuff...’’ Maria’s lips curved in an amused smirk as she noticed Tsubasa’s words died down in her throat. She propped her head up with one hand, watching in joy, ‘’You’re kind of weird but I like it.’’

This time, Tsubasa found herself laughing all along. She raised her glass to Maria’s and proposed a toast.

‘’I like you too Maria. Let’s sing all night~’’


End file.
